fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of fake brands in anime
Companies and brands in anime are usually based on real-life ones, but are renamed slightly to avoid the trademark. The following is a list of fake brands in various anime. Trademark dodges 7-Eleven *6/10 in The World God Only Knows. 7 Up *9 Up in Sword Art Online. Boss Coffee *Gho Coffee in Magical Witch Punie-chan. Burger King *Burger Queen in Freezing. Coca-Cola *Cica-Cola in Robot Carnival. *Coca-La in Angel Densetsu. *Cochicala in Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Next. *Coka-Cola in Yuyushiki. *Cola-Cola in Kokoro Connect. *Cola-Cola in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! *Great-Cola in Ikkitousen. *Koca-Cola in Hamatora The Animation. *Loca-Cola in Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko. Canon *Canan in Photokano. *ComeOn in Kiniro Mosaic. *Conan in Nourin. *Conon in Flag. Denny's *Benny's in Strike the Blood. *Benny's in To-Love Ru. *Danny's in Date A Live. Dr Pepper *Dr Ginger in Guilty Crown. *Dr Poppor in Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? *Mr Pepper in Gin no Saji. *Mr Popper in Photokano. *Mr Peter in Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Fanta *Panta in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! FedEx *ConEx in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Godiva Chocolatier *Gadiva Chocolatier in Kill la Kill. Heineken *Heireken in Black Lagoon. Intel *Intol in Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryouiki no Déjà vu. Jonathan's *Gonythan's in Bakuman. *Joseph's in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Kentucky Fried Chicken *Sentucky Fried Chicken in Hataraku Maou-sama! Kit Kat *Kit Mot in Non Non Biyori. Lawson *Lowson in The iDOLM@STER. Lumix *Rumix in Upotte!! Marlboro *Marlbaro in Kaiji. *Marlboco in Working!! McDonald's *EcDonald's in Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! *MacRonall Hamburger in Toaru Majutsu no Index and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. *Macross Nald's in Super Dimension Fortress Macross. *Mcdymaid's in Chaos;Head. *MocRonall's in Toaru Majutsu no Index. *Wacnordo in Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. *WcDonald's in various anime such as Accel World, Cowboy Bebop and Hanasuka Iroha. *WkDonaid's in Shingetsutan Tsukihime. Natural American Spirit *Natural American Sprite in Black Lagoon. Nescafé *Hescafé in Ouran High School Host Club. Nikon *Nikun in Senran Kagura Specials. Pentax *Tentax in Ebiten: Kouritsu Ebisugawa Koukou Tenmonbu. Pepsi *Bepsi in various anime such as Yowamushi Pedal and Gin no Saji. *Pippu in Cowboy Bebop. *Popsi in Koe de Oshigoto! Pocari Sweat *Pukari Sweat in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! Red Bull *Red Blue in Sasami-san@Ganbaranai. Singer *Sister in Genshiken Nidaime. SEGA *SCCA in Boku, Otaryman. Snickers *Sonickers in Kokoro Connect. *Smickers in Eureka Seven. *Snackies in Btooom! Starbucks *Moonbucks in Code:Breaker. *Moonbucks in Hataraku Maou-sama! *Stanbattel in Kyou no Asuka Show. *Starducks in Melody of Oblivion. *Ster Tully's Coffee in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! *Sudoh-Bucks in Toradora! *Tudrabucks in Sakura Trick. Suntory *Sontory in Magical Witch Punie-chan. Tamiya *Mokei in Plastic Nee-san. Toyota *Toyopet in From Up on Poppy Hill. * *